The Crux Wars Saga
by Jblockman1
Summary: A strange man came to Aron's home world one day. Later his planet was found missing, and had been attacked. He and his sister are the only known survivors. But when he appears on Earth and hears of a group called the Nexus Force, will Aron join them in their quest for good or perish far from the planet he calls home?
1. Death of a planet

Prologue

The Elderly house was quite nice. It was almost exactly the same as the houses built in the 21st century of the AD portion of time, but with advancements suitable to 4129 PFE. Outside of this home, a Man in glasses holding a Holo-pad was making sure he was at the right place.

He walked inside, and went to the lady at the front desk. She had silvery hair but looked as young as 21. She looked up and said, "Hello, How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Dave. I'm a writer. I was told to meet AronC here? Do you know where he is?"

The Lady smiled, "He's in room 21B. Did a Man by the name of 'Fred' send you here?"

Dave made a surprised look and said, "Actually, yes. You know him?"

She laughed and said, "Yes. He's, an old friend." She then whispered to herself, "Oh Builder, you show up at just the right time."

Dave said, "Well, thank you. I'll be off." And he walked away and up the stairs.

Dave went to room 21B, and pushed open the door. He saw an old man lying there. He looked ancient, older than any other man that Dave had ever seen. The man smiled, "Come in boy."

Dave sat down next to the care-bed. He asked, "Hello, sir. I am assuming you are Aron?"

Aron nodded, "Yes. I am Aron" He motioned for Dave to sit down next to the bed.

When Dave sat, he said, "So, people tell me you have quite the story to tell."

Aron nodded, "That I do."

Dave said, "Well, would you like to narrate it while my Holo-pad captures your words?"

Aron smiled, and began to speak:

Chapter 1: Death of a planet

My sister and I were born On the Third month of the Two thousandth Magneote year. We were born to the great Warrior Gordon Magnolock, as Aron and Melanie Magnolock. Our mother's name was Zicora. We were given the genetic code that allowed us to live for eternity. That made our parents cry. Not with tears of joy, like you'd think, but they knew about the one hundred regeneration curse, so they cried with tears of regret. A hundred regenerations, then poof! No memory of their life, parents, or friends for the rest of their unnatural immortality.

Despite this, my sister and I were happy. We played under the Red daylight skies, in the purple grasses, with the tall flowers. It's funny, the color purple lost that good connotation to me years ago. Anyway, I'm jumping ahead too much. It was our tenth birthday, when tragedy struck. And it all started so normally...

"Aron Magnolock!" my mother screamed, "What have you been doing?"

I carefully walked down the stairs saying, "I was playing with my powers again" She was asking because there was now a big dent in the ceiling above the house. I saw Melanie peering out from behind the stairs, snickering.

My mother scolded me, "You're not ready for that kind of stuff yet young man. Now your father's gone out, and I want you, " She raised her voice momentarily for this part, "and Melanie, to go and have fun on your birthday. Without powers. Got it?" I sighed and said, "Yes mother." looking at the floor.

She sighed and kissed me on my forehead saying, "I love you sweetie. I just want you to be careful."

I smiled, and Melanie pulled me out the door. She started dancing around in the backyard. I just sat and went to my sketches. She crossed her arms and said, "Aron, why are you so boring?"

I replied, "I am not boring! I just like drawing more then dancing around like a _Goltrmag_!" The Goltrmag was a bird on Magneote that made a strange chirping sound and aimlessly flew in circles until it got tired or hungry.

She stuck her tongue out at me and then said, "You're too busy with your books and drawings to do anything fun! You should try hanging out with the rest of the class at school, they'll like you!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not going to go anywhere exciting if I stay here my whole life! I wanna see new worlds, new civilizations, and new species! I want to taste new foods, see new cultures, discover new elements, and see the Universe! Like the ones they talk about in the news and the books I read"

She stood, crossing her arms, and said, "You need to get your head out of the clouds Aron. We're not leaving this planet anytime soon."

I frowned and went back to drawing. I noticed that I was out of paper, so I said to Melanie, "Let mom know I'm going to the shop, I need more paper"

Melanie said, "Alright." And turned to go tell their mother.

I stood up, took some plasti-cents with me, and went to the store. I never made it there. Half way there was a man in front of the street. He had Orange hair and wore a tweed trench coat with slim khakis and Sneakers.

He was holding a strange golden device with an orange light at the top. He said, "Hello Aron. Don't freak out. I know you, but you don't know me yet. You see, I'm a time-traveler, and I need you to put this on, and give the other to your sister. Something bad is coming, and you two need to stay safe." He handed me two strange looking bracelets. I didn't know what they were, but I couldn't give them back because he had vanished when I looked up.

"Weird." I said. But I just shrugged and continued walking. Until the Explosion happened. There was a loud bang, and when I looked up I saw a swirling red vortex letting out strange and terrifying creatures. The creatures began heading towards me. I put on the bracelet and began running home. I swerved around the corner and lost the creatures. I went home and ran up to Melanie.

"Put this on" I pushed the bracelet into her hand, "Then run! Faster than anything you have ever seen!" I proceeded to run

She said, "Aron! Wait!" and followed me, attaching the bracelet to her wrist. We ran past screaming crowds and hoards of creatures, and we thought we were safe. Until the vortex started sucking up the whole planet. Boulders, buildings, People, animals, all of them started getting sucked up into the unforgiving vortex. I noticed there was a button on the bracelet.

I said, "Melanie, push that button!" and we were about to, when a wall fell on us. It crushed us both, but our hands pushed the buttons just before we regenerated.

* * *

The next few parts are un-important. I do not wish to remember them. We served in the American Revolutionary war, and I spent some time in the 1960's, all around it was Uneventful. We fought, we won, we died, and we lived again.

Here's what matters. When a Magneote regenerates, they either forsake their Surname and replace it with a number, or put the number at the end of their surname. I chose the first choice. Therefore, I became Aron2, Aron3, and Now I am AronC, with the "C" being the Roman numeral for one hundred. After this, I will become Aron1, as I have never been. No Magneote without the gift ever reached this stature. For after the first regeneration, they become "2" and never "1".

Also, Melanie and I lost each other after the Revolutionary War. We hit our devices at the same time, but I did not find her when I regenerated. But on with our story...


	2. Crux?

**Author's Note: Hello readers! Sorry if the last Chapter was confusing, considering there was no reference to any Lego theme. But, this one has many more references. And just know, if you are able, Leave a review and tell me what your opinion is. Anyways, on to the story:**

* * *

Chapter 2: Crux?

After the whole temporal mayhem, I found myself on Earth in the year 2013 Post First Encounter, or PFE in Earth terms. It marks the number of years since earth first contacted an alien race. I was in the middle of Le-go City, Headquarters of the Intergalactic Council, as well as the biggest city on Earth. It was named after the founder, Leonardo Gorbathrone, who founded it in 1956. His philosophy was that the future would be built by the work of great men.

It was quite busy. The Great human empire kept Earth exactly the way it was in 2013 AD, but with extra lobbies and stations for the sky-ways. As the greatest city in all of the Earth, Le-go City has to have some modern capabilities. I had appeared on the outskirts of the city, just next to Encounter Bridge. The very first place that Humans came in contact with another race. The bridge was full of Hover-cars, and headed over the expansive Gorbathrone River. I looked out across the beautiful blue water, and I smiled, heading towards the city

In the city, I found many advertisements strewn about the walls. "Join the Alien Defense unit" "The Galaxy Squad wants you!" "The Monster Hunters: New exhibit in the Le-go city Museum of History" But there was one that specifically caught my eye. "Save Imagination! Join the Nexus force today!" I picked up that poster, and read the rest,

"Are you 18 and Older? Are you looking for adventure? Do you want to help save the world?! Then sign up for the Nexus Force! Thousands of recruits have already gone to the Venture explorer. Ready to launch into space and go to Planet Crux!

WARNING! THE VENTURE EXPLORER IS LAUNCHING ON JUNE 5 2013 PFE

GET YOUR FREE TICKET FROM THIS POSTER NOW!"

I took the ticket, examined it, and looked towards where it said the Venture Explorer was launching from, "Crux?" I pondered. I had never heard of that planet. I didn't think it could've been too far away. "Well, why not?" I thought. So I started walking towards the Launch platform.

* * *

As I was going, with my free ticket in hand, I saw in the line that a girl was attempting to get in, but it seemed her ticket was lost. I looked around, with my heightened senses, and saw it was tucked in the very back of her purse. I tapped her on the shoulder, and I whispered, "Check the back pocket" She looked at me in a questioning fashion, but checked anyway. When she found it, she gave it to the guard and passed through. As did I.

When she caught up to me, she said, "How'd you do that?"

I looked at her, and said, "Oh, I was born with it. I have heightened senses due to the density of my home world's atmosphere."

She nodded, "Yeah, I've got something similar. I can pretty much sense anything behind me."

I smiled, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She smirked a bit, "Well, two fingers, a thumb, and the stub of a ticket, you sneaky man."

I put them down, "Nothing gets by you does it?"

She shook her head, "That's just how I am"

When we reached the ship, we were directed to the cryogenic sleeping pods. Getting in, I stopped, and slowly let the cold pod air lull me to a state of sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: So, bit of a shorter chapter than chapter 1, but ah well. So, remember, if you enjoyed, leave a review to tell me how you liked it, and what you think I should improve upon. See you all next Chapter!**


	3. Rude Awakenings

You don't feel any difference between falling into cryo sleep, and coming out of it. About five seconds passed for me between getting into the pod, and the sudden jolt of the ship that woke me up.

I looked around. Still in the pod. But, it was closed. This wasn't supposed to happen. The pod was supposed to open when I woke up. As soon as I saw the cracks going through the surface of the glass, I knew something was wrong. I pushed on the latch. Nothing. I covered my hand in my hoodie sleeve, and punched the glass directly. It shattered, but I saw there was a metal bar over me. "Of course, why not?" I complained out loud. I went through my choices, and there was only one left. I took a deep breath, and used my power.

A misty, silvery essence began coating my arms, and flowing into the bar. Slowly, I concentrated, and the metal bar rose, levitating, I set it down in front of my pod, and carefully climbed out of it, making sure not to get cut on the broken glass. I surveyed the situation around me. The pods were either broken or opened, and the very ship itself seemed to be broken. I looked around and saw there was still one pod closed.

I ran over to it. It was Akia's. I looked around for the switch, but I couldn't find it. I magnetized a crowbar that was nearby, and I pried open the hatch. Akia had just woken up, and was terrified when she looked up. Then she saw it was me, "Scared me there for a second," She said.

I smiled, "Can't just leave you here now can I?"

She returned the smile, "What happened."

I looked around, trying to get my bearings. The ship was definitely in trouble. The top of the ship was ripped off, and liquid imagination was spilt on the floor, coming from pipes. Wires sparked, and several defense droids were crushed underneath the rubble. I saw that the door leading to the main deck was pretty much forced open, so I motioned to Akia, and she followed me to the bridge.

* * *

One thing to say about the bridge. It was big. And it was falling apart. There was a huge hole in the ceiling, revealing the crux system above. Captain Bob was at the controls, feverishly attempting to pull the ship out of the gravitational pull of…something.

I walked up to Bob, and I tapped him on the shoulder. Bob jumped slightly and said, "What? What are you recruits doing on the ship? I ordered an evacuation!"

Akia walked up and said, "We were stuck in those death traps you call Cryo-sleep pods and woke up five seconds ago!" She was obviously mad.

Bob turned around, emotionless, and said, "Well, then you might as well return there and embrace your death. 'Cause there is no way outta this. The gravitational pull of that vortex is far too large for anything to get out of it."

Akia looked down out of one of the holes in the floor, and saw a huge swirling vortex with lightning coming out of it right underneath the ship. I looked at what little options I had, and I said to Bob, "Let me drive the ship"

He looked at me like I was insane, "Are you mad?! No other race has ever been able to master one of these controls."

I pushed Bob aside forcefully, and looked directly at the controls. Using my senses, I was able to turn the ship's front towards the Crux system, and concentrated my hardest, finding a huge hunk of un-mined metal underneath Crux prime, and caused the Venture explorer to be magnetized towards it. Slowly, I was able to pull the ship out of the gravitational pull, and it was launched towards the system.

This tuckered me out, and I was on my knees after that. Akia propped me up, and Bob headed back to the console.

"What was that Aron?" She asked

"Y-you don't wanna know…" I said, panting through my sentence.

"Damn it!" Bob yelled. He was flipping levers and pushing buttons like crazy. He looked worried as hell, even more than he did when we were being pulled towards the Vortex.

"What's wrong?" Akia asked.

"The Venture Explorer is on a crash course with Avant Gardens!"

Oops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! Now that I know there are indeed people reading this, I ask 1 teensy tinsy little favor. If you could please leave a review down below on what you think of the story! I've been thinking about this ever since I got Lego Universe when it first came out, so I hope you guys like it. Also, We get the first glimpse of the maelstrom in this Chapter. So, once again, if you enjoyed please leave a review down below to let me know about how you think of the series!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Rough landing

Wisp Lee was tired. His bandages itched, and his infected glove was hurting more than usual. So when he got a call on his Nexus communicator, he was hoping it'd be Epsilon Starcracker, saying that Wisp could leave his post and go get proper medical treatment. But what he heard was a frantic Bob screaming at him that…The Venture Explorer was going to crash?! He rushed to Epsilon.

"Wisp, what are you doing, you're supposed to be at your post!" Epsilon said.

"Look in the sky!" Wisp shouted. They looked up. They saw a smoking venture explorer heading straight towards the Crux Chunk.

Epsilon spoke into his communicator, saying, "Evacuate all troops to the picnic area! Repeat! Evacuate the Area!"

Groups of recruits were slowly evacuated as the Venture Explorer approached. Lee himself was positioned behind them all. He looked up at the sky and said, "Oh Bob, I hope you called me in time…"

* * *

Bob closed his Nexus phone, "I hope that got through"

Akia, with me resting on her shoulder, said, "And if it didn't?"

I said, "It had to have gotten through." That was when we got closer to the atmosphere. It was easier for me to breath, but there was a jolt, and we were thrown all around the Venture explorer. The last thing I saw was a person in an armored suit, pointing to me and saying, "Here's the other one!" and picking me up.

* * *

I slowly came back to consciousness, and Akia was beside me. She was still out cold, with a bandage wrapped around her wrist.

On the other side of me, there were medical vials, opened med-packs, bandages, and water. I looked above me to see a familiar face. One I hadn't seen in a long time

"Sup bro," Melanie said. I sat up on the bed.

"Melanie?" I asked. She had definitely regenerated. She still had her blond hair in the front, but the rest of her hair was cherry red. She was wearing a denim jacket and a red sports bra, with faded jeans and cyan converts. She smiled at me, her lips as red as her hair, and she tossed me an apple.

"Not exactly, I changed my name to Melody Foxtrot. Married a wonderful guy. Jackal. He's up high in the Venture League. This still your favorite earth food?" She asked.

After placing the apple core on the table ten seconds later, I said, "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Who's this girl? She your girlfriend?" Melody asked.

"Shut up." I said, playfully nudging her arm.

Akia began stirring, "A-Aron?" she noticed Melody, "Who-who are you?"

I said, "Akia, this is my sister Melody. She's been taking care of us."

Akia smiled weakly. "Oh it hurts…" she rubbed her wrist.

Melody said, "Don't move too much, I need some more imagination. You should've seen your condition. Aron had a broken arm, and a giant gash on the side of his face. And Akia, your entire back was split open, and your wrist was bent at a weird angle. We've done a lot, but we're waiting for more imagination healer to finish your wrist."

I felt the side of my head, thinking about what that gash would be like, when a man with a face beard and armored to the teeth walked in.

"Foxtrot!" he said. Melody rolled her eyes secretly

She turned to the man, "Yes Commander Strongheart Sir?"

He pointed his sheathed sword at her, like a ruler, "You, need to get back to your post. Those Spiders ain't gonna kill themselves are they?"

She got up, "Yes sir" and turned to me, "See you around Aron." She stood and picked up two daggers and walked out of the tent.

He put his sheath and sword on his belt, and handed Akia a vial of blue liquid. He said, "Drink this."

Akia downed the liquid, and a light glow came to Akia's body, and when it stopped, she moved her wrist with no pain.

"Welcome to Crux Recruits"

* * *

The Maelstrom planet. The only other planet orbiting the same star as Crux, now enveloped by The Maelstrom vortex. Sitting in the center was The Darkitect. The controller of the Maelstrom. He drummed his fingers on his staff, his skeletal grin masking his serious face.

A Stromling walked up to him, quivering, and said "S-sir?"

He shot a glance at the quivering creature, and in a booming voice from all directions said, "What do you want?"

The Stromling said, "Th-The Nexus force ship was taken out of our orbit."

The Darkitect stood, 18 feet tall, "What?!"

The Stromling bowed to the ground, "I apologize sir! Please do not purge me!"

The Darkitect turned, looking at a cell behind his throne, "Tell me, my prisoner, what could possibly have done that? You know, don't you? I can sense it you know. I know everything you think…Typhonus"

A weary, beaten up man in a tattered cloak, a ruined suit, and a broken top hat stood up, leaning on his staff, "Only one being short of a first builder could have done that…A Magneote. From a planet far, far away. It was destroyed by a force we do not yet know. But it is believed that two escaped this fate. And through impossible odds may have found their way here.

The Darkitect smiled, a real smile, "Good. You won't be beaten today...Typhonus."

The weary Baron looked at his dark, Maelstrom doppelganger, "You can't win…"

The Darkitect's smile faded, "I retract my previous statement." The Baron screamed, as he was shocked with several volts of electricity, making him stumble back to the ground. The Darkitect growled "Just remember, even though I can't kill you, I can put you on the very verge of death, and you'd be surprised how painful that is." He turned back to the stromling, "Mobilize the troops. I want to lead a frontal Assault on all the worlds. And anyone who can bring me the Magneote's head will receive a high position in my ranks."

The lowly creature bowed and ran off.

* * *

**Spookey, eh? So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. These chapters are all pre-written, so it just depends on the amount of time I have to put them up on the story. And I've got a very busy life. But maybe you'll see another chapter by this weekend. Who knows? Anyway, thank you my wonderful readers, and if you liked this chapter specifically, post your thoughts in the reviews, with this secret phrase: (Venture Explorer Rescued!) (Btw, I'm gonna post a secret phrase for every chapter. It's fun.)**

**Quoniam casus!**


End file.
